At Last
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Plays off the dub ending! Aporia and the Divine Temple are no longer a threat to New Domino, thanks to Yusei. Everything was going to at last go back to normal. As Team 5D's celebrates the victory, Yusei decides to tell Akiza something that's been on his mind for quite a while. Rated 'T' to be safe.


AnimeKiwi369: Hello all!

Yusei: Shouldn't you be finishing "Psychic Connections"?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'll post the epilogue in a couple of days. But I've been thinking about different ways for you and Akiza to admit and kiss, Yusei. So viola! I have come up with this one-shot!

Akiza: And how did you come up with this, exactly?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I've also been thinking about the ending of dub of 5D's. And... I've come to accept where the dub ended. When I first saw it, I was so angry about it since I'd already seen the rest of the series subbed. But, I've come to accept and I'm even glad where they ended it.

Yusei: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because 1) There was more room for interpretation for what happened afterwards, 2) The Signers didn't lose their Marks, 3) Team 5D's didn't split up and go their separate ways, and 4) Bruno didn't die! The only thing that wasn't done that I had enjoyed was Leo becoming a Signer. And finishing the series. But I've accepted this.

Akiza: So you came up with this?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. This is what I would have liked to have seen after Yusei beat Aporia. But the dub ended shortly after this and the original didn't do this, so I wrote this. So without any further delay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline. And I apologize if anyone is too out of character in this one-shot!

* * *

At Last

At last it was done. The city was safe again. Aporia had lost and the Divine Temple was no longer a threat to New Domino. Everything would go back to normal. It would take time to repair the damage that had occurred during the duel. But it _would_ get repaired and things _would_ go back to normal. Most of all, the months of blood, sweat, and tears training had paid off. Every duel had paid off. Every practice and every hour they had put in had paid off.

Team 5D's had _won_ the WRGP.

Yusei couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips as he and the team celebrated on the duel track. Team Ragnarok was there, congratulating them. Carly was taking photographs, capturing moments they didn't want to ever forget. If it was possible to forget this experience. The team couldn't have been happier. The dark-haired Signer couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto his friend and fellow Signer, Akiza. For months, he'd seen her as more of a friend. He had always put work off for her, especially when she was learning to turbo duel. After what had just happened, he wasn't just going to harbor feelings.

He was going to _show_ his feelings to her.

The burgundy-haired Signer was everything in his eyes. She was smart, a skilled duelist, kind, and caring. Not to mention she was absolutely beautiful. Everything about her was. From her brown eyes to her burgundy hair to her smile, she was beautiful in every way. Including personality. Granted she wasn't perfect, but no one was. The only thing that mattered was that he cared about her, and hopefully she felt the same way.

Even if she didn't feel the same way, at least she'd know how much he cared for her. The cobalt-eyed duelist knew though that he didn't think he could care for anyone the way he did for the older Claw Signer. In all of his nineteen years, he knew what love felt like, though it had been sparse. He didn't know what it was like to _be in_ love, however. The love he had felt had been more of a familial love. He loved Martha like a son to a mother since she had raised him. He loved Jack, Crow, and Kalin in a brotherly manner since they were like brothers; they had grown up together. And he had grown quite fond of Leo and Luna that he loved them like a protective, older brother to younger siblings. Deep down, he knew that he loved all of his friends in a friendly way.

But Yusei Fudo was positive he was _in love_ with Akiza Izinski. Though it definitely _wasn't_ love at first sight. Over the past year and everything they and the others had been through, he had bonded with her, like he had with everyone. From their friendship, he had gradually fallen in love with her. Even though he hadn't shown his affections for her much because of the Grand Prix and all that went with that, at last it was time to show her he saw her as more than a friend. He'd saved the world…twice. After that, telling the woman he loved he loved her would be much easier.

He pulled away from the photo op Crow had pulled him and Jack into, still pumped about the dark-haired Signer's victory. He made his way over to the woman he cared for, who was talking and laughing with the twins and Bruno. They each noticed him coming over and waved him over. The others in the arena noticed his actions as well seeing as he had just saved the world a second time.

"Akiza," he addressed as he came close to the brown-eyed duelist, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

The senator's daughter was a little confused as he spoke to her. What did the cobalt-eyed man have to tell her? He had a slight sparkle in his beautiful eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. She loved when his eyes were so full of life and joy like they were as he approached. Since he had woken from her coma in the Signer-Dark Signer war, she had slowly developed feelings for him. He was always so kind and caring, especially to her. She knew she felt he was more than a friend to her. He'd helped her through much in the time they'd known each other. He'd even helped her when she was learning to turbo duel. She trusted him and vice versa.

He'd trusted her with his prized possession: Stardust Dragon.

The burgundy-haired duelist knew what she felt for the lead Signer. She _loved_ him. Everything about him. Even if he wasn't perfect, he was to her. Kind, caring, handsome, intelligent, skilled duelist and mechanic. All of those described him. And his eyes! They were so beautiful. She loved the cobalt color of his eyes. She hadn't been ready to tell him her feelings because of all that had been going on the past few months. Although, he had put some time off to help her with some of her homework. When he had been working on the engine design with Bruno, she'd felt jealous.

But she knew she loved him more than anyone.

"What is it, Yusei?" The older female Signer asked, tilting her head to one side.

Yusei was a little more than a foot away from her, "This."

He gently touched her cheek, making her blush lightly. He carefully and slowly moved his hand across her cheek and around to her head. The dark-haired man tangled his fingers in her hair, lightly gripping her tresses as he slid his hand around her head. Everyone looked at him, unsure of what he was doing. He smiled softly at the redhead and pulled her to him, planting his lips firmly onto hers. She was surprised to say the least was an _understatement_. Her eyes widened at the lip contact and stayed still for several seconds.

Then she registered what was going on. He was kissing her! Yusei Fudo was actually kissing her! In front of everyone, though at that present moment, it was just them. Akiza only thought in her wildest dreams this would happen. She didn't think this would happen to her. Well, maybe she though this could happen, but not so soon after a victory. She thought it might be after a few months after dating.

She didn't care about that now, though. The only thing on her mind was the fact the man she loved was displaying his feelings for her with the kiss. The brown-eyed woman closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She was lost in this kiss. Her arms made their way up his chest and around his neck as she kissed back ever so slightly.

The dark-haired man was content; perfectly content as time seemed to stand still for them. This was perfect. The female Signer's lips were soft and sweet against his. Both of his arms made their way around her waist, his fingers lightly digging into her sides as he pressed her against his chest. He didn't care that everyone around was watching; at least the stadium was devoid of spectators. He was vaguely aware of the silence of their friends.

The two slowly pulled away, looking at each other. They stayed close to one another though, still not registering their friends, who were all staring at them in disbelief.

Akiza smiled softly, lightly biting the corner of her lower lip, "Is that the Satellite way of telling a girl you have a thing for her?" She asked playfully.

He smiled back at her, "No, but it's my way of telling you I have feelings for you." He told her truthfully, "Akiza, I really care about you."

"I care about you, too, Yusei. And here's my way of telling you have feelings for you," she said, leaning up to place her lips on his again.

Everyone was surprised by the love confession. But now the two of them couldn't talk their way around it since there were too many witnesses. Jack smirked; his friend finally had finally admitted his feelings. It had been so obvious for months, especially the way his friend favored the older female Signer. Crow chuckled at the sight, amused with how neither of them cared that so many people were watching. It was just too picturesque.

Luna smiled brightly at the two; they were so perfect together. The scene was just too cute. Leo thought it _was_ about time, but did the two of them _have_ to kiss? He made a slight face. Bruno was confused. When did those two develop feelings for each other? He hadn't really noticed; whenever he was around the dark-haired man, they pretty much only talked about engines. Although he _had_ noticed the Dragon Head Signer tended to favor the redhead. That could explain why Yusei let Akiza use his Stardust Dragon against Team Unicorn…

Carly had the same reaction the youngest Signer did. The scene was so adorable. Plus it would make a good sub-story for an article about Team 5D's win. She took several photos for evidence. Trudge was unsure how to assess the situation. He hadn't really noticed much interaction between the two Signers in a romantic light, so he hadn't really thought much about them as a couple. Mina, on the other hand, thought the situation was quite romantic.

And the members of Team Ragnarok were as confused as Bruno was. They hadn't exactly met the other members of Team 5D's, so they didn't know much about the brown-eyed woman. However, it was obvious the two of them had been hiding feelings for a while, and not just from what they had said. The way they decided to look at it as the world wasn't ending; why spoil a perfectly sweet moment? After everything the cobalt-eyed duelist had been through, he deserved something like this.

Everything would at last go back to normal. Or as normal as it could with Team 5D's. Everything would fall back into place at least. But at last everything would be all right. And Yusei and Akiza were together.

At last.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, not a lot of dialogue. I also, had a little trouble writing this. So it may not be up to my usual standards. Plus, I didn't want them saying outright they loved it each other even though it's obvious.

Yusei: Sometimes I think you're too much of a romantic.

AnimeKiwi369: But at least in this one-shot I didn't torture anyone in this one.

Akiza: You normally don't torture in your one-shots.

AnimeKiwi369: At least not to you and Yusei. I save that for my chapter stories. Though, in case you're forgetting, I comically torture Crow, Jack, and Kalin in "Juice Box Chaos". Oh, wait! I have tortured you and Yusei in a one-shot. "Appendectomy".

Yusei: Forgot about those.

AnimeKiwi369: I also tried to not be too repetitive in this story. I was afraid, I would be, but I don't think I was.

Akiza: Not too much.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. So I'm going to get to reviews and whatnot.

Yusei: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, as my readers should know, "Psychic Connections" is coming to an end since the next chapter is the epilogue. And hopefully I will be able to start publishing "Second War" soon. However, I'm trying to make myself more known on FanFiction. So I'm doing some one-shots for another fandom. I'm also going to try a cross over.

Akiza: But you won't leave this area will you?

AnimeKiwi369: Nope. I'm gonna try to keep doing 5D's fanfictions for as long as I can. So please be kind and please review! Hope you enjoyed this! **:**)


End file.
